


The Barrier

by ldyvanillacourt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, April Fool's DLC, Bittersweet, F/M, Happy Birthday Zen | Ryu Hyun, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Separations, Symbolism, the ending where zen and mc are in different dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldyvanillacourt/pseuds/ldyvanillacourt
Summary: The barrier is the one and only thing that separates them.





	The Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday zen!

It’s an indescribable state of his consciousness, and only now he’s become aware of it; but he can feel it, and he knows it’s there.

The barrier, the separation, the thing that stands in between. He knows it’s real, that it’s been there. What he doesn’t know is when it will go away.

At the barrier he’s been spending most of his time lately. He can’t help but drop things and have them lay on the edge, dedicated to her.

He can only treat it like a minor inconvenience, and thus tries to make the most of it. He imagines it’s some sort of mailbox, and that she’s getting his gifts and hearing his words.

/

He leaves flowers, like the barrier is some sort of gravestone. He guesses he’s in some state of mourning and it’s fitting anyway.

They’re red roses, and he thinks about how her eyes would light up as bright as the flowers if he could hand them to her. They’re hers, and without the barrier she could have them. They’re his, technically, but he gives them to her by leaving them at the barrier.

He knows they’ll never wilt, even when he leaves them there.

/

He leaves a kiss, one he imagines to be soft but meaningful, one to make her smile.

He imagines cupping her face and telling her she’s beautiful, leaning down to seal it, with a minor inconvenience brought to reality. Sometimes he hopes it’s not reality, but at this point he’s fully convinced otherwise.

He lets his head hang and imagines he’s leaning it on her shoulder.

/

He leaves his phone, and it’s a harder goodbye. When he’d open the RFA app to her message, he’d imagine himself throwing a rope over the barrier and climbing to the other side. Now he looks at his phone and sighs.

_But then the dimensions..._

Why?

/

He leaves three words, and he imagines he’s whispering in her ear, feeling her soft hair against his face as he tells her he loves her.

He can type it to her, but when he says it out loud he feels a confidence in her hearing it, returning it, whispering with as much power as a yell.

He listens intently to hear it.

It’s a faraway and faint sound, lost over the barrier.

Still, he hears it.

/

He leaves the beating of his heart, racing with every thought of her and every message sent, every thoughtful word dedicated to him. He leaves his soul next to the roses.

It’s another hard goodbye, and soon enough he realizes he can’t leave his heart, his soul, himself, to sit at the barrier, and leave him to walk aimlessly and without a connection.

So he doesn’t leave.

/

He stands at the barrier, and at this point he doesn’t know how much time has passed.

He rests his head against the barrier, presses his hands up to it like glass. Punches it, kicks it, desperately tries to destroy it, a hopeful yet futile attempt.

_Did the dimension doors open up?_

He slams his hand against it.

He’s getting tired. He doesn’t care.

It’s worth it, to wait for her. He knows he’s in love, hopelessly, and the barrier can’t do anything about it. It’s only a minor inconvenience.

He’ll wait forever if he has to, for the chance to see her, touch her, give her all his gifts, the thoughts being his form of intrinsic motivation.

The barrier is the one and only thing that separates them.

There’s nothing else: their love is too strong, and he wonders if she’s out there doing the same as him.

He can feel her, giving him all her love from the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr: bisexualray  
> 


End file.
